


Rule They Both Live By

by J_Ackles



Series: Rules [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Same-Sex Marriage, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ackles/pseuds/J_Ackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one rule the Uchiha & Uzumaki can agree with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule They Both Live By

**Rule #5: Get married to the one who you deem worthy, and passed the rules.**

They each looked at this rule with a grimace.

Naruto would obviously take it into offense if he got down on one knee, and proposed to him as if he were female.

Sasuke would probably break up with him, or use it as an excuse to try and kill him again, yeah, Naruto wasn't getting over that any time soon, and call him a stupid and idiotic dobe who needed to stop living in the fantasy world, and come back to reality.

Naruto scoffed lightly to himself. "Stupid teme always gotta be a douche-bag."

Sasuke looked at Naruto hearing the insult, and wondered, not for the first time, what the hell Naruto was thinking about. Last time Naruto had done this he was a "dick."

As Sasuke stared at Naruto, both in their usual positions in the living room, Naruto laying down on his stomach wearing only boxers, because on this hot summer day you'd have to be a fool, or Sasuke, to wear regular clothes.

So watching Naruto lay there with the only white cotton boxers, because apparently light colors didn't attract as much ultraviolet rays as dark clothes did and didn't hold them in like darker clothes did, and that was when he had decided Naruto was spending a little too much time with the medic-nins. But that wasn't the only thing that was crossing his mind right now.

BUTTS. Naruto's in particular seeing as how it was taunting him.

Looking at the clock he smiled. Five minutes that ass would pay.

Naruto could feel "the" stare at him, and shivered. He looked at the clock discreetly.

Oh. It was that time already, he thought getting up of the couch.

Before Naruto could reach the stairs he felt a pair of arms wrap around him pulling him close.

"Where are you going, Naru-chan?"

Instead of answering Naruto used his elbow to hit Sasuke in the stomach using chakra to make it hurt more.

As Sasuke fell to the ground in pain he ran up the stairs as fast as he could to their bedroom and grabbed his emergency clothes.

Jumping out the window his eyes passed another clock. Four minutes and thirty seconds.

As he touched down on the ground he heard Sasuke's voice.

"Don't worry. I'll get you."

Naruto shivered and ran quickly towards the gates.

He thought it would be the same as all the other times, save the ending, he wanted to win once, but Sasuke and his needs made Sasuke a little dangerous. He set traps that made Naruto a little scared about trying to run away, and sometimes he felt like it was his duty to get Sasuke help for his sexual addiction that the teme liked to claim he didn't have. It was just an addiction to Naruto.

He was worse than Kakashi, but that didn't stop him from wondering about Iruka's health living with a man like that, even after Kakashi told him that they only had sex four times a day. Plus, Iruka ate healthier so he had more energy, and, of course Iruka had breaks when he went on missions. The four a day sex thing didn't count when they both had a day off.

It was true, Naruto thought getting closer to the gates that would lead to his heaven. Maybe Kakashi wasn't that bad. . . No they were both bad, and needed help Naruto surmised missing being hit in the head with a boulder. A big one that could have been its own hill, and would have decapitated him had it connected.

When he was so close to the handle of the gate that would set him free he was tackled to the ground.

Damn.

"I bet you thought you won," Sasuke whispered into his ear.

"Can we at least do this in the bed?"

Naruto slept with his ass firmly in Sasuke's lap with his tool laying in between his cheeks which was one of Sasuke's favorite sleeping positions, one that he insisted helped him sleep better.

Sasuke looked down at the dobe, and grabbed Naruto's left hand bringing the ring finger to his mouth kissing it.

"Naruto, I'm going to put a ring on your finger, and get you to marry me even if you don't want to. 'Cause I can't and won't see you with anyone else, because they wouldn't live very long. Okay? Remember that I am your only teme."

When Naruto woke up he felt like he had missed something important, but dismissed it. Sasuke would probably find it, and try to make him be reliable. Whatever.

Naruto removed Sasuke's arm from around his waist and slid out of bed standing up slowly as he stretched out his back.

"Stupid idiotic teme. Now it's six hours."

Sasuke flinched violently in his sleep as if he were having a violent nightmare.

Standing in the shower letting the hot water pound his skin while he thought.

Sasuke.

According to his friends they acted like newlyweds. Mostly because of Sasuke's vivacious libido and possessiveness. Naruto was kind of just there as the poor soul subjected this "torture."

So, Naruto thought to himself, why not.

They loved each other, and he couldn't imagine himself with anyone else. Sasuke, he could only see in a failing marriage.

Naruto smiled a wide ass smile at the thought of some nymphomaniac yelling at Sasuke over his sexual vitality. Yes, Naruto believed Sasuke could wear a rabid nymphomaniac out.

So Sasuke would have to say yes to being married to him, because no one, not even his fan girls that Naruto was sure would abandon the Uchiha if they knew how he really was, would stay with the bastard.

"Sasuke will stay with me, because no one else can take him, we love each other, and there's no way we'll ever be apart."

A week later smiling well, Naruto was smiling, and Sasuke smirked, kind of, you know, it couldn't even be called a smirk, but whatever, as they both spent their breakfasts, eating something Sasuke cooked, scheming on how to marry the other.

Naruto's plans were to leave hints everywhere, and have his friends say repeatedly how they should get married.

Brilliant.

Now all Sasuke had to do was not be a teme by threatening, attacking, or anything that would make him angry, and it would be fine.

Sasuke's plan was to just a take a chance, and ask Naruto to marry him. It was almost Valentine's Day so he could plan for it to be that day.

He looked at Naruto, who was bent over and showing that ass (Kami! Let time fly today, Sasuke prayed mentally), and wondered if he could take a hit when he was vulnerable.

Naruto looked into the mirror and smiled. He had energy, and Sasuke wasn't making any promises that were making his face blush.

They were going out and today was Valentine's Day! Kami, if the star's weren't on his side today than Sasuke wasn't a teme, and since Sasuke was a teme that meant the stars were Pro Naruto!

He fingered the ring in his pocket, and smiled to himself in the mirror.

"You're going to come back an engaged man you sly sexy Naruto," he said winking at himself, and blowing a kiss to himself.

He grabbed his kunai, just in case, you know, and he began to walk towards the restaurant with a spring in his step and a name on his lips.

As soon as Naruto had walked in Sasuke had wanted to jump him, but he restrained himself.

Naruto would be proud.

"Hey," the blond said sitting down across from him.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said kissing the blond which turned out to be a bad idea. "So, tell me about your day."

Naruto opened his mouth and began to talk about his week, because Sasuke was pretty sure that not everything that had come out of Naruto's mouth could have happened that day, but then again this  **was**  Naruto. . .

After a while of keeping a list of the names of people he would have to take care of later, and trust that he would be seeing those assholes soon, he looked at the clock that was placed in his peripheral vision, and decided that it was time.

Standing up and walking the short distance to Naruto's side of the table he got down on one knee in front of the dobe, who had stopped talking and was now looking horribly confused, and adorable, though Naruto would have contested to that, which made Sasuke wish that he had been able to have moved the dinner to their home, and took out the ring that had the reddest ruby in the middle shining.

Taking Naruto's left left hand he took the ring finger and slipped it on to that special finger.

He spoke knowing that there was no way Naruto could claim that he didn't hear him seeing as how the whole place was quiet. "Naruto, you know I that I love you more than anyone and more than the whole world, and if you didn't you know now, so, I was hoping you would like to marry me?"

"Um, but you already put the ring on my finger so I don't have a choice. And shouldn't you have done that after I said yes?" Naruto asked blushing.

"That's right, Naruto, you don't have a choice," Sasuke replied truthfully, "but it doesn't matter, because you were going to say yes anyways, right Naruto?"

"I gue-" Naruto began before he was interrupted by Sasuke kissing him.

He could feel himself being picked up into Sasuke's arms, and broke away from the kiss.

"Shouldn't we pay?"

Sasuke grabbed his face, and connected their mouths again. "I already did," he said walking quickly out of the cheering restaurant.

""You always think of everything," Naruto said as Sasuke let go dropping onto a bed in an unidentified room. "Where are we? How did we get here so fast? Breaking and entering is an illegal crime, teme," Naruto said looking up at Sasuke as he leaned back onto his elbows.

"I know," Sasuke said pinching Naruto's leg for that truly stupid comment. "I thought of this part also, because as you said I always think of everything," Sasuke said as he crawled on top of Sasuke kissing his cheek as he simultaneously ripped off Naruto shirt that was hiding some of the goodies he loved so much.

"Hey! That was your shi- Hey!" Naruto yelled as he tried to protest to the ripping of the shirt that he borrowed from Sasuke's part of the closet, you didn't expect him to actually have a suit did you, but that was cast aside when Sasuke pushed him down onto the bed and pushed his body down until his ass was in the damn teme's lap.

He could feel that thing pressed into his ass, and he groaned. So this was why Sasuke had been forcing him, viciously he might add, to eat healthier, and had left him and his body alone. For a while Naruto thought that Sasuke had gotten help for his "problem," but obviously he was wrong.

Plus, for some reason he had the feeling that Sasuke had gotten bigger in the short time that they hadn't been sexual. Oh hot damn.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear as he lifted himself off of Naruto and dug his hand into the pocket of the pants, "why is there a kunai in your pocket?"

"Oh," Naruto blushed, " I was going to propose," Sasuke snorted, and was now so glad that he had acted first, "and I thought you would try to kill me, or at least attack me so I brought it with me, just to be safe."

Sasuke threw the kunai that lodged itself into the wall, and sighed as he got back to Naruto's beautiful body, and wondered briefly when Naruto would forgive and forget about their adventurous, and, um, unusual childhood memories of their friendship.

Kissing, and licking that special spot on Naruto's body that had the blond doing all the things he liked watching him do, he doubted that Naruto would ever forgive and forget about all those memories. Even if those were the times that helped them become closer.

"Oh Good  **beep** Sasuke!" Naruto yelled finger digging into Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto woke up tired out of his mind, and wondered why the FUCK he was awake when he looked down at his hand.

As he stared at the red ruby he realized that he had forgotten something.

"Sasuke, wake up," he said using his body, since Sasuke had decided that now they were going to be married he would sleep on top of Naruto, literally, since Naruto had went to sleep on his stomach, and like this Sasuke could still sleep in his favorite position.

He heard a moan, and felt he "wood" between his legs slide out.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Go look at the pocket of my pants."

"Why don't you?"

'"Cause you, literally, fucked up my spine last night."

He felt the bed shift.

"Yeah, you better feel guilty and responsible," Naruto whispered to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Did you find it?" Naruto asked blushing.

"No. What am I looking for?"

"A ring."

"A ring?"

"A ring."

"Okay, I got it. So why am I searching for this ring?"

"You don't expect me to be the only one to wear one, do you?" Naruto asked.

"It's red."

"Yeah, I know. I chose that color, because there are times when both of our eyes go red, though its not really good when mine's do that," Naruto chuckled, "and you have my hot passionate red love flowing into you."

Sasuke looked at the ring, and slipped it into his finger.

"Who knew you could be so romantic, and thoughtful?" Sasuke said walking over to Naruto as he began another round of making up for lost time.

The ceremony had been beautiful until a couple of people had the bright idea to answer the Hokage when she had asked if anyone had an objection to Sasuke and Naruto being married. Naruto had to hold Sasuke back, and finally got him to calm down with the promise of taking one hour and thirty minutes, Sasuke wanted to barter, off the waiting time.

The reception had been filled with great food , and when it came to to the newlyweds feeding each other Naruto had been confused and ate both pieces looking so adorably cute and innocent, and totally fuckable in Sasuke's eyes, and some others that will be left unnamed to protect their life, but Naruto had made it all better in his ind, in his and Sasuke's mind, by kissing Sasuke so he could get a taste.

Naruto had to be pried away from Sasuke when the adults realized that they were in danger of seeing the consummate their marriage. Even though they knew, especially Sasuke, because he was the one they had to watch out for, that there were children present.

No one was surprised when five minutes, that was longer than they thought Sasuke would have waited,the couple was gone. They had heard Naruto screaming loudly over the music for help, but the Uchiha had scared off the few who did try to help. So, they just apologized , and wished them well. So now they were left alone at the inn without the people they were here to celebrate with, and decided to have a lot of fun at the party ignoring the part of them that felt guilty for letting Naruto be dragged away by a sexual beast that just became his husband.

"Naruto," Sasuke said kissing, sucking, and biting beautiful skin, "I love you," he said pounding into the little blond.

"You better, because for years you've been undermining my manhood so if you didn't I'd have to let Kyubi have his revenge, and if he decided to kill you I wouldn't stop him," Naruto said with a lot more interruptions, because Sasuke was really "into" him that night.

"Whatever," Sasuke said hitting Naruto in his special spot grinning when Naruto's nails dug into his arm.

When Naruto awoke Sasuke was staring at him.

"What do you want, Mr. Uchiha-Perv?"Naruto asked totally sure that it had not been six hours seeing as how he had just gone to sleep thirty minutes again. Yeah, Sasuke wanted to go all night. And he did.

"I can't look at my wife who happens to be the love of my life?" Sasuke asked smirking.

Oh, so now he was a poet, thought Naruto as the phrase replayed itself in his head.

Wait. . . What?

Wife. Wife. Wife. Wife.

His eyes grew wide, and his face flushed red with anger.

"Geez teme, I could-" he began interrupted by a light bulb turning on in his mind. Ooh. . .

He smiled, and shrugged the wife comment off.

"Whatever. This wife can always move out, and get a divorce," he said turning to the side facing away from Sasuke, with great difficulty his bottom half was in pain, and smiled as he went back to a contented sleep.

Marriage wasn't that bad, now was it?


End file.
